Providing a healthy work environment is a challenging task given the long hours people tend to spend sitting by the desk at work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,864, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a work station system comprises a frame substructure for holding aloft a horizontal axial shaft. Due to the trapezoidal shapes of the sidewalls the frontwall and the rear wall lie in planes which are angularly inclined with respect to the floor or base upon which the frame housing rests.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006197362, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a wheeled, portable, collapsible workstation with integral seating, work surface, and equipment transportation capability
Chinese Patent Document No. CN1951254, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a computer table with automatic adjusted lifting height and incline angle, which comprises desk foots, base, desk surface, contain space of computer and chair matched with computer desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,411, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a collapsible combined table and chair assembly comprises a first telescopic strut connected with a rear U-shaped leg member and a second strut hinged to the intermediate part of the first strut and connected with a front U-shaped leg member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,179, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an operator-interactive adjustable workstation including a support frame, a seat adapted for engagement with an operator, and a work surface having an enlarged upper surface. An operator-interactive structure interconnects to the connecting structure for controlling position-adjusting movement of the seat and work surface in response to an operator-imposed controlling force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,358, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a computer work station including a user seat and a monitor supporting tray positioned in front of the seat, comprising a first chassis unit having a first base, an elongated seat supporting member, a first varying mechanism for varying the location of the seat along the seat supporting member between a relatively reclining position and a relatively upright position, a second chassis unit having a second base, an elongated monitor supporting member, a second varying mechanism for varying the location of the monitor supporting tray between an uppermost position and a lowermost position, and a coupling mechanism for coupling the seat to the monitor supporting tray so that displacement of the seat toward a relatively reclining position results in the displacement of the monitor supporting tray toward the uppermost position and displacement of the seat toward a relatively upright position results in the displacement of the monitor supporting tray toward the lowermost position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,692, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an adjustable height table and chair, useful as individual furniture pieces or in combination to form casual or dining furniture groupings, includes an adjustable height table having a table top and support elements therefor hingedly connected to the table top for relative pivotal movement, the support members being of generally rectangular cross-section and of considerably greater length than width such that when the table top rests on the short sides of the support members the table is of dining table height whereas when the support members are pivoted about the hinged connection such that the table top rests on the long sides of the support members the table top is of cocktail table height.
The following websites disclose different types of chairs and workstations are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: “www.ergoquest.com”, “www.kneelsit.com”, “www.burtonreport.com”, “www.world-science.net”, “www.humanscale.com”.